


The Enterprise Strikes Back

by jadztone



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, complete nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Captain Picard is exploring strange new worlds....in a galaxy far, far away?





	The Enterprise Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago and posted it to my ff.net account, and it was the only fic on that account which wasn't soap opera-related. I have decided to move it here, since this account has multi-fandom stuff and therefore a better fit. I made only a couple grammatical edits.

Captain Picard came out of his ready room. He stopped in his tracks. Mr. Worf looked different. Picard had noticed that he was growing his hair longer these days but…now Worf had long brown hair all over his body. He looked like a big walking carpet! And another thing… "Mr. Worf, why aren't you wearing your uniform? Except for that bandolier, you are completely naked. Explain!"

Worf responded in growls and roars, but Picard seemed to understand him. "Yes, I can see that it might be uncomfortable, and even unnecessary given all that….fur. Carry on!"

Picard sat down at his chair and noticed Deanna at his left. He stared. "Counselor Troi! I have never seen you wear braids before. And the way you have them wrapped over your ears….they look almost like..."

"Cinnamon buns, sir? Yes. I thought it might look more professional if I wore it up."

"I see. It..um…is quite…um…" Picard was saved from having to comment on the professionalism of cinnamon buns by the swishing of the doors. He looked back to see who had come in and did a double take. "Data? Is that you?"

"Yes, sir. I am aware that my appearance has changed a great deal."

"I should say - your skin no longer looks like skin. It looks like metal. Your face is completely flat. And you arent wearing your uniform either!"

"It is indeed metal sir, and under the circumstances, putting on clothing would be a difficult task."

"I see. Would you mind telling me what has happened?"

"Well sir, my body was badly damaged in that Breen attack yesterday. This body is a substitute until LaForge can get better materials to repair me."

Picard called up the miniscreen on his chair. "Mr. LaForge?" An image of the engineer popped up on the screen. Picard halted what he was about to say, and instead asked, "Since when have you grown a mustache? And you changed your hair also."

"Now that I don't have to wear my VISOR, sir, I felt like embellishing my appearance. Did you have something to ask me sir?"

"Uh, yes. How long will it be before we can have Data back to normal? He looks like a golden robot!"

LaForge looked annoyed. "I'm doing the best I can!"

"No need to get upset, Geordi, I was just curious."

"Alright already! It'll probably be a few days."

"That's…um…fine. Picard out."

Worf growled from tactical, and Picard saw that a very large ship was hailing them. "On screen!" A Breen appeared on the screen. He ordered the Enterprise to surrender or be blown to bits. Picard looked towards Deanna. "What do you think? Is he bluffing?" Troi squinted at the screen. "I sense….déjà vu…."

"Explain."

"Well, that is the exact same disguise I wore when I went to rescue Riker from the carbonite."

"Carbonite? Never mind. Where is Riker anyway?"

"He's aboard the Defiant with Wesley Crusher. We should be rendezvousing with him shortly." An explosion was heard. The Breen cut off contact with the Enterprise, and Picard could see on the viewscreen that the Defiant was attacking the Breen ship.

"Riker to Enterprise!"

Picard tapped his badge. "Picard here. Glad to have some help!"

"Yeah, we've been chasing this one for a while now. We knew he was coming after the Enterprise." In the background, Picard could hear Wesley shouting, "I got 'im! I got 'im!" Riker responded, "Great kid! Don't get cocky! Riker out."

Picard sighed and straightened his shirt. It was turning out to be one heck of a strange day.

**Author's Note:**

> My joke about the Breen - their helmets look pretty much exactly like Leia's helmet when she went to rescue Han.


End file.
